Rival?
by ranpyon13
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- The flirt Roxas and the not-too shy Naminé. because of a bad introduction, they ended up as rivals. Can Naminé deny the fact that she's slowly falling for her so-called rival? namixas
1. 1st Denial: I'm Not In Love with Him!

**A/N: Still in the obsessed mode state on writing a Kingdom Hearts fic, especially writing on namixas pairing. This is my second Kingdom Hearts fic.**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

**

* * *

1st Denial: I'm Not In Love With Him!**

"WHAT!?" My cerulean eyes widened and I practically yelled at my cell phone after hearing my auburn haired best friend, Kairi told me her unbelievable plan.

Kairi, on the opposite line began to complain at my respond, "Nam, You don't need to scream that loud! God, you're making my ear hurt!"

A gentle knock can be heard from outside my bedroom's door. Probably my mother, asking me what is wrong with me.

"Naminé dear, are you okay? Please open the door, honey," my mother's sweet voice asked.

"I'm sorry and wait a minute, Kai," I said to Kairi and put my phone next to my bed. Then I pulled the doorknob and found my mother's confused face. Even if she put that kind of face, she still looked beautiful with her emerald eyes and pale skin.

I can feel her eyes scanned my face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mom. I'm just talking to Kairi on the phone. I'm sorry for the commotion," I smiled to her, convincing that I'm really okay.

She just shook her head. "It's okay, honey. Just please control your voice. I'm afraid that you would disturb our neighbors who are going to sleep."

I stood there, shocked. As far as I know, I never disturb anyone in my whole life with my voice. My mind flew into the only person that make me screamed that time, _him_.

"Your brother's sitar and singing voice are enough to make me and your father got headache."

I'm not surprised if my parents got headache because of Demyx. If you put the words Demyx, sitar, sing, and voice, it would lead into one final word, CHAOS. Why I said that? Well, it would be a long story.

"I know you would be a good girl, Naminé," My mother patted my head then walked downstairs while I closed the door. Sometimes, she would treat me like I was a 6 years old girl by saying those words. Maybe she forgot that I am 16 now.

Walking to my bed, I picked up my cell phone and place it next to my ear.

"Your mom?" Kairi asked.

"Uh huh. Now, would you tell me your plan before? I want to make sure that I heard some wrong things," I said while tucking my light blonde hair behind my ear.

"Listen to me, what I said is that I'm planning on inviting you, Sora, Riku, Selphie, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Axel, Larxene, and Roxas," I can feel that she was emphasizing the last word. I thought she wanted to piss me or even make me crazy, "to a picnic next week. You see, we never have something fun to do lately."

"Why should you invite Roxas along?" I tried to sound as calm as I could. "He is my rival and you know it clearly."

"Nam?"

"Yeah?"

This time, I heard my brother, Demyx began singing some random song with his sitar in his room that happened to be the room next to my bedroom and that's really annoyed me. It's not that he has a bad voice. But now, in this kind of state, when a feeling shock and anger mixed in my head, I'm sure that his high-pitched voice would make my ear bleed, sooner or later.

And I thought Kairi would think the same after she said "Is your brother in a sugar high state? He sounds a little… hyper…"

"He's always like that. He's crazy right now, so don't mind him." I was destined to born to accustom with my brother's weird personality. He can be a really kind older brother otherwise he can be a real pain when he's in hyper mode state. God, he is 18 now but acted like a 7 years old boy!

"Okay…."

"I thought you're going to answer my question, Kairi."

"Why don't you try to forgive everything Roxas done to you, Nam? You can be a really good friend if the two of you not like… an eternal enemy like this," Kairi suggested.

Kairi's words seemed to make me flinch. "Forget, huh? First, he 'accidentally' threw my precious sketchbook at the fish pond in front of our class; kept sending me papers during Chemistry class and accused that it was me who throw those papers so that Mr. Vexen sent me to get a detention after class; 'accidentally' spilled black paint onto my skirt; beat my score at Algebra; and many more, Kairi. HOW CAN I FORGIVE THAT!?"

"Calm down, Nam. It's not that he done that with purpose," Kairi said calmly.

My head's going to explode right now. "He did that with purpose! I know that!"

"Nam, I can't be that rude not to invite Roxas. He is still our friend, despite the fact that the two of you have some kind of cold war. The second reason is that Roxas is Sora's twin. What if, because I'm not inviting Roxas to the picnic he then mad at me and decide to broke up with me!" Kairi exclaimed with a shaky voice. Kairi is a very good actress I admitted. "You're not willing to see me broke up with him, are you?"

"Yeah… yeah…," I sighed in defeat. If I said otherwise, I'm sure she would start blabbering about how she can be madly in love with that spiky brunette. "But, just to let you know, I still hate him."

"Don't be, Nam. You know, there is a thin line between love and hate," she said with a sing-song voice.

I felt my face flushed in embarrassment. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ROXAS!" I wanted to slam my cell phone and screamed out loud but some things restrained me on doing so. First, if I slammed the phone, it would be broken into pieces and I can't get the new one anytime soon. I must put cell phone on my wish list afterward. Second, my mother has warned me not to disturb the neighbors. It's enough with just a voice of Demyx singing some weird songs this night.

"Nam, Sora told something about Roxas confessing his undying love to…"

"Bye, Kairi. I meet you tomorrow at school," I quickly closed the phone and lied down on my white bed.

My eyelids grew heavy and I nearly fall asleep when my bedroom door opened. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked at the person who dares to disturb my sleep.

I saw Demyx standing in front of my room, a serious expression plastered his face and his emerald eyes looked straight at me.

"What are you doing here, Demyx? Didn't you playing your sitar at your room?"

His expression changed into a grin. I swear, whenever I saw that goofy grin of him, something bad would happen to me. "I heard something interesting from my cute little sister," he said sweetly, still with that creepy, annoying grin.

Oh, how I hope that I am a pyromaniac like Axel in this exact time, so that I can burn down Demyx's sitar and laughed like an evil. Then scheming some plans to rule the whole world. But, NO! I can't be a person like that. People have known me as the quiet, shy, and innocent girl. What will everyone think if I act like Axel?

I walked until I face Demyx. "Don't say that…," I murmured, because I know what Demyx is going to say.

His grin grew wider. "Mom! Dad! I think our little Nami already grown up!" he yelled with the same sing-song voice as Kairi. "She's in love with a boy named Roxas!"

"DEMYX!" I screamed. I didn't know how much time I screamed like this in one day; one thing I'm sure about is that my throat is hurt now.

"Oh, you don't need to be shy around me, lil sis. Just tell me, who is this Roxas boy. Maybe I can make a song for the two of you," he teased and twirled my blond hair.

I gritted my teeth and closed my bedroom door with a loud thud, locking it instantly. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT STUPID, FLIRTY SKATER!!"

I lied down on my bed, still in anger and I quickly drift off to the land of dream when I vaguely heard Demyx said, "So, that Roxas boy is a skater…"

**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Give me your opinion or maybe some ideas about this fic so that I can develop this even better by your reviews. ^^ A big thank you all for the readers. =)**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. 2nd Denial: Stupidest Smile

**A/N: **I don't have free time to update this fic sooner (Thanks to my strict lectures' schedule!). I just have the time at this weekend. T_T

A very big thank you for **namixasfan, Zero Blaze Britania, appleRbear, Lebrezie, and Firell Bloodrose **for reviewing the last chapter! Chocolate cakes for you!

I divided it into two POV. The first one will be from Naminé POV and the rest in Normal POV. There would be some OOC, too…

**Disclaimer**: I never own Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Naminé, or any other characters in my life.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2****nd**** Denial: Stupidest Smile**

I stood in front of a rather large mirror inside my room this morning. Yes, today is Monday, the day when I must go to school. I've just finished checking my uniform. A white, short-sleeved shirt combined with a knee length, sky blue colored skirt. The same sky blue colored tie circled around my shirt's collar. I loved my uniform's color, it's so refreshing.

I'm not the kind of girl who spent my time in front of mirror just to put some make up on. So, I just brushed my light blonde hair. I grabbed my bag and sketchpad (I probably forgot to put it inside my bad yesterday. Oh, well…) and went downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

In the dining room, I saw my whole family already seated on their usual place. My mom with her comforting smile. She pulled her light blonde hair into a messy bun. Next to her is my dad with his stern looking face. He has dark blonde hair and his icy blue eyes fixed at the newspaper in his hand. And lastly, in front of my dad is my super annoying older brother, Demyx. He has that sleepy look on his face. I can tell if he's actually sleeping right now.

I approached my mom and kissed her cheek. The same thing I did for my dad.

"Morning Dad, Mom, Demyx," I greeted and sat next to Demyx, in front of my mom.

"Morning honey," my mom greeted back while my dad only gave me a nod.

Hearing my voice, Demyx's face lit up. I groaned inwardly. Here, another teasing session by Demyx has finally come!

"Aw, where is my good morning kiss from my lovely lil sis?" Demyx whined and gave me his puppy eyed look.

I hate that look, really.

I glared at him and took a slice of bread, smearing it with butter.

"No," I said without looking at him, "And never."

Demyx frowned and pouted. "Nam, don't be that rude! Are you mad at me?"

"I never mad at you. How can I?" I lied and ate the bread.

"You lied," Demyx stated then slapped his forehead. "Oh, I know mow! You're mad when I said about your boyfriend, right?"

"He is not my boyfriend! How many time should I tell you!?" I hissed at him.

His frown changed into a wide grin. "Really?"

My dad's eyebrows furrowed at the word 'boyfriend'. Uh-oh, I sensed trouble ahead.

"You have a boyfriend, Naminé?" he asked me. Although he still reading the newspaper, I knew that he has his full attention on me.

Oh, shit… I'm going to burn Demyx's sitar for sure this time.

…

Wait a minute, why must I feel troubled? It's not that I have a boyfriend anyway.

"No, Dad. Who want to believe Demyx's words? I never ever said I have one," I assured him.

He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes behind his glasses. His blonde eyebrow rose. "So?"

"I don't have any boyfriend," I said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You are not lying, are you?"

My mom came to rescue after watching and listening to the whole conversation. "Oh dear, Naminé never lied to us. If she has one, she'll definitely tell me, right Naminé?" she winked at me.

I sighed in relief and mouthed a thank you to her. "Of course I will."

Then, she glanced at Demyx. "Demyx, do you enjoy teasing your sister that much?"

"Mom, Nam is cute when she's mad. Besides, I rarely saw her mad. It's quite an amusing show. And, Nam can't mad at me for a long time, right?"

I ate my last piece of the bread, drank the milk my mom gave me, and stood up, picking my bad. "Right, you know that. Now, being a nice older brother you are, I hope you can bring me to school right now, or I'm going to be late and mad at you again."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Normal POV**

Two boys who wore white and sky blue uniform walked through the gate of Twilight Town School, the place where most of the kids from Twilight Town study.

Actually, they're not exactly walking. The spiky –porcupine like– brunette walked while the other messy blonde haired kid skated with his skateboard beside the brunette.

"Life is not fair," the brunette mumbled to his companion.

The blonde narrowed his azure eyes. "What's that? I never thought you would ever say such a thing, Sora. Wait until I tell Cloud about this."

Sora sighed. "This is not funny, Roxas. I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. So, what make you think like that?"

"Look, Mom allowed you to use your skateboard. She even allowed Cloud to ride that cool motorcycle to his university. What about me?" Sora asked his younger twin.

"Let see here," Roxas put his hand under his chin. "If Mom allowed you to use skateboard, you'll probably broke your nose again. And if you ride Cloud's motorcycle, well, I can't imagine what will happen next."

"SORA! ROXAS!" A girl's voice called out the twins. They turned around and saw an auburn haired girl waving her hand.

"Kairi!" Sora squealed like a fangirl who met her favorite idol and skipped happily to approach his girlfriend. Roxas followed his twin behind.

Kairi giggled at Sora's childish behavior. "You missed me that much, Sora?"

"He's just become a love sick around you, Kairi," Roxas answered.

"Oh, shut up, Roxie. You're jealous because you don't have a girlfriend," Sora said, pointing his finger to Roxas.

Roxas shrugged his shoulder. "Well, listen to me, my dear brother. I don't need to search for a girlfriend. My charm would fascinate all girls in this school and they gonna be fall for me."

"If you mean 'all' is… umm….," Sora thought, trying to pick the right word. But it seemed that he can't come up with the right word, "umm… 'all', I think you're wrong, dude."

Then, Sora pointed his finger to Kairi. "Kairi obviously didn't fall for your charm."

The blonde boy crossed his arms. "Okay, all except Kairi, Olette, and Larxene. If they did, you, Hayner, and Axel would instantly kill me."

A car stopped behind them followed by an all-too-familiar voice of a girl.

"Demyx, you're really bad driver! I thought I'm going to die!"

It's Naminé. She stomped off of the far with an annoyed face.

"Hey, you said that you're in a hurry!" Demyx said defensively then realized that Sora, Roxas, and Kairi were watching them. Another spread on Demyx's face. "Hey Nam, could you tell me which one is your bo-"

"STOP! Never say that _thing_ here!" Naminé cut off before Demyx could finish his words. "Now, you can go back home. See you later, Demyx!" Demyx started the car and he drove away.

Naminé turned to see Kairi, Sora, and Roxas who were standing there, dumbfounded.

"Umm… hi there?" she greeted, waving her hand.

"Another hyper mode?" Kairi asked, trying to suppress her laughter.

While Kairi and Naminé were busy talking to each other about girl's stuff, Sora nudged Roxas by his elbow.

"What?"

Sora whispered to Roxas. "If your charm would make any girl fall for you, then prove it. Why don't you try to use it to Naminé? Then, I'm gonna believe you, Prince Charming."

Roxas' expression changed into a smirk. "Heh, that's easy, knowing that it's Naminé we talked about. Just wait and see."

Naminé's attention turned to the twins. "Hi Sora," then looked at the blonde with disgusted face, "Roxas."

However, Roxas didn't pay much attention to what the girl said. He's ready to use his charm to the blue eyed girl. Before Naminé could turn her face to another direction, he flashed his best, most perfect smile, showing with pearly white teeth to Naminé. The smile that would make any girls melted into puddles.

Naminé looked at the blonde with a strange expression and rolled her eyes before muttering, "Dumb."

...

Dumb… Dumb! … DUMB!!

Roxas' heart dropped. No one ever said that he's dumb (Well, except his two older brother, Cloud and Sora) especially when he used that oh-so-charming smile. Girls would definitely squealed his name, or said 'Roxas, that's very nice!', or 'Roxas, you're so cute!', or even fainted.

Sora patted his shocked brother's shoulder and grinned. "Well, with Naminé, there are 4 girls who didn't fall for your charm. Your attempt failed miserably, Prince Charming."

"I can't believe it. She, for all girls… Why didn't she act like other girls?"

"You can ask her why. Now, let's go to our class or we'll be late."

"Naminé," Kairi called. "Didn't you think that your words to Roxas kind of… mean?"

Naminé shook her head. "I don't think so. You see Kairi, that's the stupidest smile I ever seen. That's the best word I ever said to him."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you like it! A review would be nice. ^^

I want to ask you a few things, though:

Do you think that Roxas has developed a 'certain' feeling for Naminé?

Should I keep Demyx role as Naminé's main teaser? XD

You can give me your opinion in review. Thanks for reading! =)…

Happy Valentine's Day!


	3. 3rd Denial: Caught Blushing

Thank you for **AppleRbear, Namixasfan,** **Firell Bloodrose, **and **khfan** for reviewing!

Sorry I can't update faster. I'm sick this few days (what do you expect from a sick girl? XD). I checked on the summary and I decided to change it because it's a little different from where the story goes. OOC and grammar mistakes ahead. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**

* * *

3****rd**** Denial: Caught Blushing**

_Didn't you think that your words to Roxas kind of… mean?_

Kairi's words echoed throughout my mind all over again. Did my words to Roxas really that mean? I just said a simple word. Yes, a simple word that made him so shocked, his jaw dropped, and his clear azure eyes widened like it's going to pop out of his head.

Oh great, now I feel even more guilty than before.

Truth to be told, I never ever say something really cruel like that, scratch Demyx in that case (remember, Demyx is my oh-so dear brother). I never have the heart to hurt anyone.

I peered a little so that I can see what happened to Roxas, just to assure myself that he's back to his normal state. But, no! Roxas still stood there; making Sora -halfheartedly- dragged him along.

And, for Roxas case, you can see that we barely talked to each other, _in peace_. Every time we tried to make a 'normal' conversation (should I really put 'we' rather than I? Because it's **ME** who always aware of that), we'd end up insulting each other. So, it's a common thing to say anything like that to him.

The good thing is we never attract any attention, excluding our friends.

Wait a sec… Now it sounded strange.

'Every time we tried to make a 'normal' conversation, we'd end up insulting each other.' Insulting each other…

Riiigghht… Didn't that count as an insult? Why must he feel so shocked then? He must be exaggerating things.

Nevertheless, maybe I'll try to talk to him, no matter how it'll end up.

"Nam?" Kairi waved her hand in front of me. I blinked at shot a confused look to her.

"What's wrong?"

Kairi sighed. "You're spacing out. Look, we're already in our locker." Kairi opened her locker and put some of her books.

"Yeah, sorry," I opened my locker who is located next to Kairi's.

"Hiya guys!" a light brown haired girl with a unique hair style chirped and skipped happily towards us (us, it mean me, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas) followed by a bunch of people behind her.

I smiled while Kairi greeted the hyper brunette. "Hi!"

"Selphie, can you calm down a bit?" scolded Olette, the brunette beside Selphie.

"Roxy!" I heard someone called out Roxas' nickname. However, the said boy still dazing like before. The redhead who called him -Axel- shook his head. "What happened to him?"

Sora shrugged his shoulder. "I don't really understand why. I'm just asking him to… um… prove something and here he stood like a statue."

"To me, it looked like he just dumped by a girl," Axel mocked.

The brunette scratched the back of his head. "You can say… something like that."

Axel, along with a blonde, hazel eyed boy named Hayner who came from nowhere snickered mischievously. Hayner shook his blonde friend's shoulder, waking him from his trance.

"Ha! The prince charming is rejected! I wonder who the girl was," Hayner grinned.

I sighed and Kairi narrowed her violet eyes to me. "Are you thinking about something? It's clearly written on your face."

My hands raised and I put both of them to cup my cheek. "Am I really that readable?"

Kairi nodded her head. "Uh-huh. And you see, I can tell that it's all about Roxas."

"NO WAY!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. My surroundings then feel into a long dead silence.

I can feel my face flushed in embarrassment when all my friends' eyes fixed on me (including Roxas' who has woken up from his trance). They're all shot me a confused look.

Then Axel broke the silence. "Who's this girl? Where is our shy little Naminé?" Axel stated, pointing an accusing finger to me.

The violet eyed girl broke the silence and patted my back, "Now… now… Naminé. I think you have a new hobby besides drawing. You know, like screaming to peoples."

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered to everyone. After that, everything came back to normal. I glared at Kairi who grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean by that? It's not about Roxas," I hissed, so that our friends didn't hear it.

"Nam, you should enter the drama club if you want to lie right in front of my face without me notice it. But really, it's written all over your face."

I'm not going to talk to him.

I covered my face with my free hand. "Kairi, please, he tried to flirt with me. Didn't you see that!? This is just the beginning of my bad day."

* * *

Today can't be any worse. First, I got that 'Demyx's teasing session' at breakfast. Second, Roxas gave me that hey-I'm-so-gorgeous- smile that truly made me want to vomit right away. Third, I embarrassed myself in front of my friends by screaming like crazy. And now, my Biology teacher paired me with none other than that stupid blonde boy, Roxas. The last person I wanted to meet.

Life is not fair to me.

I sighed, but kept my attention to the teacher who explained the assignment to the class. I saw Roxas from the corner of my eyes, staring at me with a weird look on his face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, annoyed.

He shifted his gaze at the teacher and shrugged his shoulder awkwardly. I rolled my eyes. Geez, this guy is really weird.

"You know," he started, without even looking at me, "my neighbor's cat died when he crossed the street. And that's because of daydreaming."

"You know what?" I retorted. "The cat died not because of daydreaming, he was crashed by a car. And, since when do you care about it?"

The teacher left the class and all the students began to do their assignments. Well, except me and Roxas. Luckily, I've wrote down the assignment in my notebook.

"Umm… since I life in this world?" he said, raising one of his blonde eyebrow. "Why do YOU care?"

"Rephrase that! ...you. Oh please, since when did I care about you!?"

Roxas smirked and narrowed his blue eyes. "Since you **are** in **love** with me!" he announced proudly. And plus, stressing the word 'are' and 'love'.

"W-what!? That's crazy!" I denied.

"But you are, Naminé dear. See, your face is all red. It's sooo obvious," he said, in a flirting tone.

I touched my cheek and it's really heat up. Oh God, he caught me blushing! He tried to suppress a laugh when he saw my expression. Oh, how I hate this guy's guts!

As if he read my mind, he suddenly said, "Ha! You can't hate me. Today, I caught you blushing three times. First, when you saw me at the gate when you arrived. Second, when you said dumb to me, and third, well… you know it."

"And you see," he continued, "You're really hurt my feeling by saying that. I thought you-"

I picked up my thick biology book (I'm glad that I have that book now) and hit him straight on his face before he can continue farther. I heard him fumed something about my previous action could destroy his face and else, but I don't really care about it. The only thing that's important right now is…

I'm doomed.

* * *

I personally think that this chapter is **really** weird. I don't know. Next chapter won't take a long time. I promise. Thanks for reading.

As always, a review would be nice. =)


	4. A Day in Roxas' Life

**A/N: **My father always uses the computer, so I can't update faster. Sorry!! This chapter is a little different with the last one, because the whole chapter would be from Roxas POV except for the flashback. I would be told from Normal POV. Sorry for grammar mistakes and OOC ness.

Thanks for **Firell Bloodrose**, **namixasfan,** and **kawaiiXvyenX3** for reviewing the last chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Day in Roxas' Life**

It's been a week since Naminé hit my face with her Biology book (it left a bruise on my nose and that's hurt). Today's Sunday and here I am, rolling over my bed lazily inside my room, due to my boredom.

Roxas Strife, 16 years old, eleven grade at Twilight High. Has dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes. You can saw from the attire that he's fond of skateboarding. Plus, he is the rival of Naminé Lune.

Yeah, Roxas Strife is me.

Actually, me and all my friends plus Naminé were going to have a little picnic today, but Kairi must visit her sick grandma, so we cancelled it.

Poor Sora. He whined all day because he can't meet with Kairi and I'm tired of it. Our parents went to some relatives' house while we –me, Sora, and Cloud– refused to come along. Sora watched the TV downstairs, Cloud's nowhere to be seen (I'm sure that he went to his girlfriend's house because his motorcycle's also disappeared) while me doing nothing.

It's really boring.

A little while ago, Hayner asked me to go skateboarding with him. And I, being the total skater boy I am, quickly accepted it. But, he suddenly cancelled the appointment, saying that Olette asked him to go on a date with her.

Me?

Don't ask. I'm the only son in this family who didn't have a girlfriend. I know, poor me.

Knowing that I'd be bored to death if just rolling around in this room, I decided to go downstairs and planned on eating some sea-salt ice cream that my mother bought yesterday. At least, it can chill my mind.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for a certain blue popsicle. I grinned in victory when I saw the thing that I've been searching for and quickly took the ice cream, licking it as it melted inside my mouth. I loved sea-salt ice cream.

Closing the fridge's door, I walked to the living room, only to find Sora watched the TV intently with a pack of tissue on his lap. I peered at Sora and saw his eyes were red and puffy, as if he was crying.

I took a seat next to him on the couch and managed to ask, "What's wrong with you?"

Sora took another sheet of the tissue paper and began rubbing his eyes with it. "I-I'm watching the TV and I found this film. T-This is really sad."

I looked at the TV screen and began laughing uncontrollably after knowing what he was watching. "S-Sora, you're crying because of some silly soap opera?" I managed to choke out.

Sora glared at me with his blue eyes and shifted his gaze back to the TV. "It's not just some 'silly' soap opera, Rox. It is really sad. It's about two best friends, a boy and a girl, who met after 15 years parted and then fell in love with each other. Unknown to the girl, the boy had brain cancer and he can only survive for the next 2 month."

"Sora, I never know you're into this kind of lovey-dovey stuff. What will Kairi say if she knows that her dear boyfriend is watching a soap opera like this?"

"She would says, 'Oh Sora, you're so cute, watching this soap opera. You know I love this soap opera, too,' she won't laugh at me for sure," Sora replied sarcastically.

I wiped away some tears that fell when I was laughing at Sora. "So, you watched this just because Kairi like to watch this soap opera?"

Sora nodded and crossed his arm. "She always talked about this every time we go on a date. So, I'm curious and finally I tried to watch it. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were upstairs."

"I am, just a while ago. Because I'm bored, I went downstairs and found you here, crying like a girl," I said, licking the last piece of the popsicle and threw it into a nearby trash can.

Sora threw his arms to the air and leaned on the couch. "You said you're going to go skateboarding at the park with Hayner?"

I sighed and followed Sora's action. "He cancelled it, going on a date with Olette."

A long silence filled the air before Sora spoke up, "I'm bored. Maybe we should go with Dad and Mom this morning."

"And become a smiling statue all day in front of our parents' friends? Nu-uh!" I shook my head furiously. What I hate most when our family visited a friend's house was that we must act like a goody-good boys and I never like that.

"But we can get a lot of food there!" he pouted and suddenly, his gave me a goofy grin. "Hey, Rox, why don't you invite Naminé here? I mean, she probably bored in her house just like us."

I almost choked by my own saliva. "Naminé? Why must her?"

"Well," he said, preparing himself for a really good explanation. I hoped that he won't explain something useless. "It's because we can't invite our others friends. First, Kairi went to visit her grandma. Second, Hayner and Olette also Axel and Larxene would be going on a date. Third, Pence went to a photographic exhibition. Fourth, Riku went somewhere with his brother while Selphie helped her mom at their shop. And lastly, Tidus and Wakka were watching blitzball match."

I laughed dryly. What a _great_ coincidences. "Where did you know that?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I called all of them."

I rolled by eyes. So, **that's** the reason why mom always fussed at us about our telephone account. "Then why didn't you call Naminé?"

He gave me a mischievous smirk and bowed his head, as if he was talking to a king. "I would like to give you the honor to call her first, my dear brother."

"Why me?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

My spiky-haired twin hit me on my back. "Ha! As if I don't know what're in your mind. Of course that's because—"

"I am not, Sora," I cut him off and he gave me a confused look. "I know _exactly_ what are you going say. Plus, that's hurt," I rubbed my back.

"Roxy," he said, getting a death glare from me. I hated that nickname. Why must all of my best friends, no, wait… umm… all of my best friends and my own brother liked to call me that!? How I wish a look can kill. "Maybe you can make up your mistake to her. Well, I don't know what must I called it, a mistake or a mere foolishness."

I raised my eyebrows. "Foolishness?"

"Did you forget the first time you asked her to be your 'rival'? It was an accident, wasn't it?"

Flashback

"_C'mon, Rox, you can do it. You just walk up to her and say, 'Hi, Naminé. Would you like to be my friend?' and wait for her response. That's easy, right?" the 14-years old Sora said to the 14-years old Roxas, while keep massaging Roxas' shoulder. The twins were standing near the cafeteria's door._

_Roxas gulped but kept his gaze to a certain blonde haired girl who was chatting happily with a red-haired girl. "Sora," he hissed to his twin, "I'm not going to have a boxing match, so stop massaging my shoulder!"_

_Sora released his grip from Roxas' shoulder and grinned. "Sorry."_

"_But, what if she doesn't want to be my friend?"_

"_That's impossible, Rox. I heard her a lot from Kairi. Even if she's shy, she is a nice girl. Believe me!" Sora reassured his twin._

"_But, she knew that I'm a flirt," Roxas said again, with a pessimistic tone._

_Sora watched the two girls stood up from their seat, walking on the separate way out from the school's cafeteria. "No more buts, brother. Now go!" he pushed his twin until Roxas stepped in front of the startled blonde girl._

_Naminé tilted her head to see the dirty blonde boy stood in front of her. His clear blue eyes looked at her also blue eyes. She clutched her sketchbook tighter to her chest and gulped. 'What is this guy going to do with me?' she thought to herself._

_Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously and stuttered, "Umm…. H-Hi… I-I'm R-Roxas…"_

"_God, he can't even speak normally," Sora murmured, watching his twin talked to the blonde girl._

"_I know that you name is Roxas," Naminé said and continued, "Do you need something from me?"_

_Roxas gulped. This is now or never, he thought. "N-Naminé, w-would you… umm… would you… l-like to be…," he sighed, steadying his breath and with all his might, he blurted out, "would you like to be my rival!?"_

"_What!?" Naminé's blue eyes widened in process and she looked at Roxas strangely. Roxas quickly covered his mouth with his two hands while Sora whacked his own head at his twin's stupidity._

"_I-I'm sorry?" Naminé asked, not really sure about what Roxas had just said._

_The blonde boy laughed nervously. Naminé was waiting for his answer by tapping her foot impatiently. Taking a long pause, he then announced, "D-don't you hear me? I asked you to be my rival!"_

End Flashback

"That's the weirdest thing I ever saw. You didn't even clarify what you said to her," Sora said, crossing his arms.

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. "Sora, that's just… slipped out of my tongue. I didn't even know what I was saying that time."

"And now, Naminé hate you with all her heart. Ha! What're you gonna do now? It's been two years long."

I stood up from the couch and headed to the staircase. Before I walked to my room, I turned to look at Sora who was looking back at me. "I'm going upstairs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I planned on putting this chapter since I first wrote this story. I hope you enjoyed it. And for the soap opera thing, I took the story from my mom's favorite soap opera here in my country. XD

Please review and give me your opinion about this chapter! Just 2 more to go!

Thanks for reading! =)


	5. 4th Denial: Date?

I rewrite this chapter. The last one was a total failure (coz I was writing it half asleep). I know I must study for my upcoming midterm test…=_= but I want to write this!! Oh, and I skipped the school things here (I'm too lazy to write about it…)

OOC-ness and grammar mistakes ahead. Thanks for Namixasfan, Alice Dark, aquacchi, Firell Bloodrose, KawaiiXvyenX3, xxxKinaMarie-Mosspeltxxx, and Faith Angel for reviewing! You're awesome, thanks a lot for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

*****************************

4th Denial: Date?

The sound of the phone filled Naminé's empty living room. Her parents were out to some meetings and no one seemed to notice the voice. Demyx stopped playing his sitar after hearing the phone. Usually, when their parents were gone, Naminé would pick the phone but he didn't hear any trance of Naminé's voice.

Because he's too lazy to pick the phone up, he then yelled to the room next to his, "Naminé, why don't you go pick the phone?"

Silence.

Demyx stood up and headed to the door. He didn't get any answer from his sister so he decided to pick up the phone. He grunted and picked the phone as he arrived in the living room.

"Demyx here, can I help you?" he asked, sounding a little uninterested.

"Um, Hi Demyx. This is Kairi," a girly voice on the opposite line answered.

"Hi Kairi. Should I call Naminé?" Demyx asked again. Of course, if Kairi called she would definitely want to talk to Naminé.

"Definitely."

Demyx looked at the clock that hung on the wall nearby. "Well Kairi, I suggest that you should call a few minutes later. I didn't hear my sister's voice since this morning. I'll search for her whereabouts first," Demyx suggested.

"Okay, then I'll call in 15 minutes," and Kairi hung up. Demyx scratched his head and walked upstairs, heading to Naminé's room. He knocked on the door for a several time, but he didn't get any answer. Sighing, he opened the door and found Naminé still sleeping soundly on her bed.

"Naminé!" Demyx screamed. Naminé's eyelids fluttered and she blinked a few times, before her gaze fell to her brother's standing figure.

"Demyx, didn't you forget what I tell you about privacy?" Naminé yawned and looked at the mirror not too far from her bed. Her eyes were half open, while her hair was in a total mess.

Demyx put his hands on his hips, "I remembered. But Naminé, Kairi called and it's already 12, for heaven's sake! I can't let you sleep all day! Geez, what are you? Sleeping beauty!? "

Naminé rolled her blue eyes and mumbled, "I'm not," Then something hit her, "Wait, you said Kairi called? What time is it?"

"It's 12 o'clock," he said firmly.

"No! I'm late!" Naminé quickly flung her blanket and opened her drawer.

Remembering that Demyx still standing there inside her room, she gave him a glare. "Demyx. Out. Now. Privacy!" She closed her drawer and pushed Demyx out.

"Wait a sec, you're late? Today's holiday, right?" Demyx asked, still being pushed by Naminé. The blonde girl pouted when she realized that Demyx didn't move a bit from her room. After all, Demyx was taller and heavier than her.

"I'm going to hang out with my friends, Demyx. Now, out before kick you!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. Demyx pouted and went to his own room, right before Naminé shut her door with a loud bang.

*****************************

"So, I'm sure you said that we are going to hang out _together_ with _the others_ in this park," Naminé scowled, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. She was waiting for Kairi or Sora to explain everything to her. She didn't see any of her friends, except Kairi, Sora, and Roxas, if it counts. And the usually crowded park was unusually quiet.

Kairi and Sora exchanged glances and flashed a nervous smile towards their blonde haired friend. Roxas was nowhere in sight, probably looking for a nice place to skate in the park.

"Actually," Kairi spoke up, breaking the silence between the three of them, "I was planning to tell you when I called your home but I kinda forget about that," she smiled sheepishly.

"Y-yeah. You see, they inform us right before we go, so it's rather… unpredictable," Sora added his girlfriend's information.

Naminé shifted her gaze at Kairi, Sora, and back at Kairi. She then laughed, half-heartedly. "What a coincidence, right? They all cancelled at the same time." Then somehow, Naminé's soft voice changed into a dark, stern one, "Are you sure you're not planning all of this to happen?"

"Of course not!" the pair said in unison. Naminé rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, as if I'll believe them. It sounds like a cliché to me."

Sora looked around and noticed that his twin was missing. "Hey Naminé, would you look for Roxas? It looks like he is missing."

Naminé glared at Sora. "Why me? I'm not his mother; he's old enough to go by himself that I'm sure he won't get lost."

"Please?" he said, clapping his hands together.

The blonde sighed. "Is this one of your plan?"

"We didn't plan anything!" they said –again– in unison and shook their head vigorously. Naminé turned on her heels and walked away, looking for a certain dirty blonde guy.

After making sure that Naminé didn't come back, Sora nudged Kairi's arm. Kairi looked at his boyfriend and a smile spread on her face. "What's wrong Sora?"

"Are you sure Naminé won't be mad at us?" he asked uncertainly.

The redhead nodded in confidence and took Sora's hand in hers. "I'm really sure about this. We did this for Naminé's own sake, right? I can't stand any longer of her whole denial things."

*****************************

Naminé wandered from corner to corner in the park. She's still looking for Roxas who was missing, or so Sora thought. Of course, she could ignore Sora's request to search for his twin and go home instead, but she can't say no to her best friends. Maybe, they really didn't plan anything weird, she thought.

"If I couldn't find him, I'll go home," Naminé told herself. She turned to a familiar walkway that led to their usual hang out place, around a big mahogany tree. She then saw a familiar figured stood next to the tree, looking for his skateboard.

Naminé slowly walked up him, somehow making no sound in each of her steps. There was just the sound of rustling breeze around them. The wind swayed her blonde locks and her dress, but she can keep it in order.

Although she didn't meet Roxas after she arrived at the park, she knew exactly that the figure under the tree was the person she was looking for. She observed him for afar. He wore his usual white and black pants, black polo, and white jacket. A checkered wristband wrapped around his left arm. The wind blew his gravity-defying blonde hair and a small smile curled on his lips. Naminé couldn't help but smile as she saw him.

"Wait, I'm not supposed to feel like this," she scolded herself and approached him. She cleared her throat and said, "Roxas, your brother is looking for you."

He didn't bother to look up at Naminé. His blue eyes locked with hers. "I know."

"So, why don't you go and meet him?"

Roxas sighed and stood up. "You do know that he and Kairi planned all of this, don't you?"

Naminé looked up to see Roxas' face. She got the idea of what Roxas was referring to, but she needed some sort of hunch. "What do you mean?"

"This whole things. You know, they want us to go on a date," he said casually, throwing his arms to the air.

"I know. But I'm sure we won't fall for their plan, right? So, there's no need to be worried," she replied. "Now that I already found you, I think I'm going home."

Just as Naminé about to leave, Roxas called for her. "Wait, uh… Naminé, aren't you hungry? I heard from Kairi that you're overslept and didn't have the time to eat."

As much as she wanted to say no, her stomach said otherwise. She was hungry and her stomach grumbled, much to her dismay. Roxas chuckled at her expression. "Well, why don't we go and have some lunch?"

She shot him a confused gaze. In her whole life, he never asked her anything and now, he asked her to have lunch, with him.

Roxas knew that he was asking her something rather unexpected. He didn't plan this though. His offer just slipped out from his mouth. He waited for her answer, expecting that she would smack him and walk away. But, he got the same unexpected answer in return.

"Um… Okay."

"Are you kidding?" the blonde boy asked, trying to reassure her answer.

"Did I sound like I'm kidding?"

Roxas flashed Naminé a boyish grin and said cheerfully, "Then let's go!"

*****************************

For all the awkward moments they have shared, this would be the most awkward moment for both of them. Sitting face to face inside a not too fancy restaurant, they're both avoiding each other's gaze right after they ordered their meal. They were asking the same question in their own head, _'What's with this sudden change of attitude?_'

"So," Naminé started. "Um, did you know about Selphie's crush on you?"

Roxas gazed at her, looking uninterested. "She's crushing on me?"

"You didn't know?" she asked, rather loudly but didn't attract many attentions. "That's new. I thought as a flirt, you want every girl to like you."

He flinched at Naminé's remark. "I'm not that shallow, you know. I'm not interested at it. I saw her as my friend, no more, no less. And I'm not a flirt. I'm just good at talking to people, especially girls," he simply said while playing with wristband.

Naminé raised her eyebrows. "It sounds like an excuse to me. At least, you can try to see her as more than a friend. All people know she have the biggest crush on you. I can help you on that. Maybe–"

"You know that Selphie also exclaimed that she have the biggest crush on Riku. Not to mention Tidus, my brother Cloud, and your brother," Roxas cut off. Naminé's jaw dropped as he mentioned her brother.

"M-my brother? Y-you mean, Demyx?" she asked in disbelief.

Roxas shrugged his shoulder. "Who else? You didn't have any other brother, didn't you?" Naminé shook her head and Roxas continued, "She said it to me once."

She starred at the table with wide eyes and managed to say, "I-I'm shocked, really."

The waiter then came and brought their orders to their table. Naminé looked at the food then back to Roxas. "Still, I wonder why you said you're not a flirt while the fact said the opposite thing."

"I'm good at talking. Isn't that the truth?" he said, rather annoyed.

The blue eyes girl sighed, stirring her spoon. "You denied it again."

"Maybe," he murmured, uncertain, "you're right. But, I'm not the only one who was in denial. You are too."

Naminé was taken aback by Roxas' statement. How come he said that she was in denial while he knew her so little? This was the only time when they can talk normally, not as two enemies. He didn't know anything about her, did he? She thought to herself.

After a long silence, Naminé decided to drop off the topic and talked about another thing. "I thought we won't fall for their plan," she murmured to herself. Unfortunately to her, Roxas heard that and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Their plan. We eventually end up here like we were going on a date. Somehow I felt like the two of them were watching us from afar and they must be thinking that their plan's going on smoothly," Naminé grabbed a glass of water in front of her and slowly drank it, hoping that it'd make her feel better.

Roxas leaned on his arm. "This can't be count as a date. Well maybe," he said in a whisper and looked up at Naminé. He knew that she's still has her attention on him although she's drinking now. Pulling all of his courage and not caring about his flushed cheek, he asked her, "Naminé, um… w-would you like to go on a date, a real one with me? No Sora or Kairi involved this time."

*****************************

I'm not really proud of the outcome, but it's better than the last time (in my opinion). My midterm test is approaching and I must work on my papers now (or else I won't get a score from my professor.. T_T) I'll update as soon as I finished my test.

I hope you like it! =)


End file.
